


Joker and the Cripple ----ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY----

by Banananutloaf4life



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananutloaf4life/pseuds/Banananutloaf4life
Summary: What if John didn't merely have conflicting facets to his personality? What if "John" was really two people fighting over control of the same body? This is the story of how John Doe broke in two.And it is the story of how he put himself back together.Note: There will be at most a small amount of romance in this story. It is not the focus, it is not even a side-plot. At most, it will be a side note.This is a fanfic based on UnOrdinary.  Most of the characters belong to Uru-chan, but I will add some of my own and the plot belongs to me. The story begins immediately after John defeats Zeke in episode 188. HOWEVER, in my story, Seraphina had not yet confronted John. As a result, she doesn't know about New Bostin and has never heard of Claire. Also, Arlo was forced to move into the dorms at the same time that John was.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Author's Note

Hello to whoever may decide to try this fanfic,

This is Banananutloaf. Don't worry, I'll keep this quick :) 

This is my first story ever that I'm sharing with other people. Any constructive criticism is welcome, no matter how blunt it may be. Just PLEASE refrain from insults.

That's all for now.

Thanks,

Banananutloaf


	2. Part 1: The Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that my writing style is going to seem a bit odd, what with John being two people, so I thought I would explain. 
> 
> This story is written in 3rd Person POV. This part will be describing John's thoughts, but I will switch to other people later on in the story.
> 
> When I write about what John does physically or says out loud, I will refer to it as "John did/said..." REGARDLESS of whether Joker or The Cripple is in control of the body. At the beginning of each chapter, I will make sure to somehow mention who is controlling the body. 
> 
> John's thoughts, however, will be clearly indicated as either Joker or The Cripple. Joker will be indicated by Bold Italics, while The Cripple will be indicated as Italics only. 
> 
> All other characters will have their thoughts Italicized.
> 
> I hope this is helpful! Enjoy the first part!

_NONONONONO!!!_

He watched helplessly as their body strode down the hallway of Wellston. Joker was the one currently in control of the body, and The Cripple did not like that one bit. 

_**You see? They would never have left us alone. We needed to put an end to it.** _

_But you have no self-control! It will be like New Bostin all over again!_

_**Hehehe... That's what you're worried about? Don't worry. I may not feel guilt, but some of your morality has rubbed off on me. I won't start anything. But if anyone tries to pull any sh*t... I'll end it.** _

_Even then, Sera will hate us. You've done too much to the Royals. She will not forget that._

_**She doesn't understand us. We lied to her the entire time. Do you actually think that it was ever fair to her? I ripped off the Band-Aid rather harshly, but let's face it, you would never have admitted anything. You're too much of a coward.** _

The Cripple laughed bitterly within the confines of their shared head. _I suppose you are right. Nonetheless, you've gone too far._

**_On the contrary. I've gone just far enough._ **

They were too preoccupied with their conversation to pay attention to any of the terrified students that they passed. 

**_Now, what class do we have?_ **

_Math, I think._

Joker snorted out loud. **Wonderful. As if either of us needs that torture.**

When John entered the classroom, everyone fell silent.

_What are the odds that any of them even remembered we were in this class until just now?_

**_Nil._ **

The stern faced teacher looked at John over her glasses. "You have a bit of blood on your collar, John.

John grinned at her. **"It's not mine. So it's not a problem."**

_Joker..._

_**Fine, I'll stop. Killjoy.** _

Ignoring the teacher's unsettled expression, John went to his seat and sat down. The Cripple was acutely aware of Remi's glaring, while Joker didn't care.

**_What do you say we join forces to conquer the rest of our classes, then we can continue our "conversation" at the dorm?_ **

_Alright._

The truce was declared. John looked up, and the teacher started the lesson. 


	3. Part 2: Logic and Regrets

John (Joker has control) 

When John reached his last class of the day, English, he found Seraphina standing outside the door. 

"John."

_Joker, she must have read Isen's article, she knows, what are you going to say?_

Joker ignored The Cripple. "How long have you known?"

Seraphina's eyes widened. "Huh?!"

_What are you talking about?!_

John smirked at her. "If you hadn't already figured it out, you wouldn't be nearly as composed as you are. Nor would you have been avoiding me for the past week. Besides, I already knew you had suspected me. Remember? After Arlo tried to confront you?"

Seraphina nodded slowly. "I can believe that." The revelation made The Cripple begin to panic. Not that Joker paid him any mind. 

"So," John said, "why have you been waiting for me?"

Seraphina thrust out her chin. "Because you have a LOT to explain."

The smirk faded. "Alright, let's talk on the roof after class. I don't feel like failing English this quarter."

Seraphina glared at him, clearly catching the insinuation. "Fine." She spun on her heel and walked into the classroom. John followed her in.

Everyone stared when they both walked in. John ignored them. The teacher gave them a stern look. Once they took their seats, she started the lesson. Despite his jibe earlier, Joker tuned her out entirely. The Cripple was still too riled up to care.

_Are you trying to make her leave us?_

**_Your cowardice is showing._ **

_I don't give a sh*t. EXPLAIN. NOW._

**_What'll you do if I don't?_ **

The Cripple could sense Joker's smugness. 

_I'll make us dream of Keon._

Joker's smugness faded into shock.

**_That'll - you'll suffer too. More than me._ **

_I really don't care._

Joker considered his other half. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that The Cripple did have guts, even if he almost never showed them when it mattered. Not that Joker would ever admit it. He let out a mental sigh.

**_You know I care about Sera just as much as you do. And we both know it's not fair to her - I actually got that from your feelings. I'm doing what you want. The only difference is that you are still holding onto the delusion that she'd still be willing to be friends with us after what I did to the Royals. I've finally realized that lying is a bad idea, so this is the only way._ **

The Cripple was silent for a time. _...D*mn it._

Joker spoke up again tentatively. **_If it helps, I do regret it._**

_Tch! Don't make me laugh. You're incapable of feeling regret. No morals, remember?_

**_You forget, the way you can feel my "bloodthirsty urges" secondhand, I feel your guilt. Therefore, I know what I did was wrong. Plus it cost us Sera. All in all, you get..._ **

_Regret._

This was as close to muttering as a thought could get.

As the teacher droned on, Joker heaved yet another mental sigh. **_We need to discuss how much to tell her. I won't lie again, but I think it would be wrong to burden her with all our baggage._**

_Fine. What are you thinking._

The Cripple was almost sulking. Joker chose to ignore this.

**_Well..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hey! It's Banananutloaf. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to try to stick to a schedule of updating every Friday. This is JUST A TRIAL. I will eventually decide if it is permanent or not depending on how well things go. School has just started for me, so I'm not sure how bad school work is going to get.
> 
> As an aside, I think I need a better nickname. My username is just toooooooo long, and "Banananutloaf" is hardly better. Got any suggestions?
> 
> Alright, I'll shut up now. Bye!


	4. Announcement

Hey guys, it's Banananutloaf,

I'm really sorry to say this on the date of my first scheduled update, but **I will be going on hiatus.** The past week has made it clear that I'm not yet ready to introduce writing to my regular schedule. I won't go into details, but it involves a screw-up of epic proportions on my part, as well as other things which I am not at fault for but are still going to be weighing on me. **I hope to return in the first week of December. I will post specific details sometime towards the end of November.** In the meantime, I'll be getting my sh*t together. Once again, I'm really sorry about this.

~Banananutloaf 


	5. Announcement

Hey guys!

As promised, I’m here with an update about the future. So here’s the deal:

  1. Next episode will be released the night of **Saturday, December 12.** I’m not sure of the exact time, but it will be before midnight (EST)
  2. Updates will be **weekly on Saturday nights**. Again, expect them sometime before midnight.



That’s all for now. See you on the 12th!

~Banananutloaf


	6. Part 3: Power Play

Seraphina

Seraphina had decided that she wouldn't let John get to her. She failed miserably. 

_ The nerve of him! Saying class is more important than I am - he doesn't give a sh*t about class! If it wasn't for me, he'd never have even bothered to study!  _

Despite herself, Seraphina kept one eye on John, and what she saw confused her. John was deep in thought, his face darkening into a frown every now and then, before returning to a preoccupied stare directed at the blank sheet of paper on his desk. It was almost as if he were having an argument with someone who no one else could see.

_ Is he... nervous about talking to me? Actually, I'm not going to go there, I refuse to start deluding myself. Of course he isn't nervous. He's John, after all. Although this is a twisted version of the person I knew, he has the same confidence. With his ability, it's to be expected.  _

Seraphina refused to admit that her denial was too quick to be believable even to herself. 

After class, John got up and left the classroom the instant the bell rang. All the other students jumped out of his way as he stormed out the door. Whispers sprang up in his wake, and one by one every pair of eyes in the room came to rest on Seraphina. She ignored them, coolly packing her papers into her binder. It was a purple expanding file with a pale green design.

John had given it to her as a "Congrats on breaking free from the hierarchy" gift the day after she cut her hair. She refused to let her hands start shaking at the memories.

The whispers followed her into the hall, past Cecile's narrowed eyes and Arlo's tired ones. 

Just before she reached the stairs, a hand appeared out of nowhere and whacked her binder out of her hands. 

"Hey Cripple. Where ya headed? Don't you know the roof is off limits to you weaklings?" he sneered. As if he had any right to talk. Seraphina recognized him; the guy was only barely a mid-tier.

Seraphina huffed. “Unfortunately, I need to go to the roof to meet John. You wouldn't want to go against the  _ King’s _ orders, would you?” She made no move to pick up her binder. 

Abel’s face ran through an array of emotions: fear, then disbelief, then a level of derision Seraphina had rarely seen. 

“What, do you think I’m stupid? There’s no reason why our King would want anything to do with a lowly cripple! There’s no way you’re going to con your way into getting to the roof.” At this, his eyes began to glow red, and he started to raise his palm. Seraphina tensed, preparing to jump out of the way.

_ He’s only a few feet away. If I dodge his initial attack, I can get closer to him while he lines up his aim again. One good hit to the head should knock him out, and if he tries to use his ability against me from that close, he’ll take just as much damage as I will. Either way - _

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand clamped down on Abel’s wrist. Abel’s face once again flipped through a dizzying range of emotions: indignation, then recognition, closely followed by stark terror and… clear pain.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” The words were smoothly delivered, but the underlying threat was clear. A pair of golden eyes pierced into him.

“I - I was just - ” Abel stuttered out. John interrupted him.

“You know what? I really don’t care. But for next time, remember: you do not interfere with me. And enough of this idiotic notion of guarding the roof. Is that clear?” Abel nodded frantically. His face was now completely twisted with pain. John tilted his head. “Just to be sure...”

A crack sounded, and Abel gasped. John finally released Abel’s wrist, which he immediately clutched to his chest. Abel’s eyes had stopped glowing at some point and he was on the verge of tears.  _ John managed to break his wrist with one hand. Not even using an ability. I knew he was strong, but not that he was that strong! _

“Now f*ck off and bother Darren.” John said dismissively. Abel sprinted off down the hall. John watched him until he was out of sight, then finally turned his glare towards the hallway full of silent spectators. Seraphina stared at him, but he had yet to look at her. In fact, he was standing between her and the crowd, almost as if he was protecting her.  _ And why would he tell Abel to go to Doc Darren? _

“In case it wasn’t completely obvious, that goes for the rest of you as well.” Finally, he turned towards her. The rage was still clear in his eyes, but it was not directed at her.

“Let’s go,” he all but growled, jerking his head towards the staircase to the roof. Seraphina said nothing, but bent down, grabbed her things, and headed towards it. John followed behind her. The few students between them and the stairs squeaked and scrambled away. Seraphina was acutely aware that this was because of a person that she had turned her back to. It had seemed like a good idea, to show that she wasn’t scared, but now she regretted it. 

_ John. What game are you playing? _


	7. Part 4: Failed Friendship

John (Joker has control)

John followed a step behind Seraphina.

_ She hates us. _

**_Probably. We did beat up her other friends. Do you blame her?_ **

_ No, I blame you. _

**_Touche._ **

When they reached the roof, Seraphina spun around. John leaned against the wall beside the door, watching her expressionlessly.

10 seconds ticked by… then 20… then 30. A minute later, Seraphina spoke. 

“Well?” 

John raised an eyebrow. “You were the one who wanted to talk. So talk.”

“I would’ve thought you’d have something to say, considering that little display back there,” Seraphina huffed.

“That…  _ little show _ … was simply to buy myself some peace. I’m sure you remember, you used to do the same.”

Seraphina guiltily looked away. Joker and The Cripple both noted this; they noted everything these days, between them covering anything the other missed. It was kind of surprising just how well they worked together.

“I… I just…” she trailed off. John waited.

“Why did you do it?” Seraphina asked finally, lifting her eyes back to his face. “Play cripple, I mean. And why stop?”

John sighed, allowing his uncaring mask to break for a bare instant. “I played cripple because I  _ am  _ a cripple.” The Cripple was surprised to hear his words coming out of their mouth - Joker had withdrawn for just long enough for that to come out. Joker took over again immediately, the whole swap smooth enough that Seraphina never even noticed. “And I am a monster as well. I simply got tired of keeping the monster locked away.”

_ Did I? Get tired of locking you away? I suppose I did… _

**_If you didn’t, I would never have been able to take control. You were exhausted, so I stepped in to pick up the slack. I just indulged my own desires along the way._ **

Seraphina cocked her head. “I won’t pretend to understand that. I don’t understand  _ you  _ anymore. I don’t think I ever did.”

John’s face remained blank, although both Joker and The Cripple recoiled inwardly. “Then don’t bother trying now. There’s no point. Ask whatever you came here for.”

Seraphina turned away from him fully. She walked to the edge of the roof and stared out over the campus before speaking. “I already did.” She was silent for another moment, then: “I can’t do this anymore. You no longer feel safe, and I don’t want to spend my time worrying about what you’re going to do next.”

“So you don’t want to be friends anymore,” John observed neutrally. Although John’s face remained equally blank, The Cripple quietly curled into a little ball of sorrow, tucking himself out of the way. Joker was more resigned than sad. Uncharacteristically, he wrapped a comforting tendril of thought around The Cripple’s consciousness. The Cripple shuddered, but didn’t make any further acknowledgement of Joker’s action.

Seraphina sighed again. “No, I don’t think I do.”

John pushed off the wall and walked up beside her. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw how Seraphina subtly stiffened at his approach. Joker made note of this. Refusing to look at her, John also looked out over the campus.

“All right then.”

Seraphina swung around to give him an incredulous look. “That’s it? That’s all you have to say?  _ You, _ our resident ‘beat the sh*t out of other people cause why not’ guy? Formerly our resident “let’s make a scene, get the sh*t beaten out of me, and still manage to get the last word’ guy?”

“What do you want me to do?” John retorted. “Beat you up? Beat up someone else saying that they’re the reason? Pointless. I used to beat people up for no reason, but now, I only do it if they decide to cross me. And I give fair warning beforehand.”

He turned to face her, and let the dangerous edge become visible again in his eyes. “You got something else wrong, too. I was expecting this. No one wants to stay friends with a monster. I just wanted you to be the one to say it. Making that decision was up to you. Just remember - I’m not the only monster in this world. I’m not even the worst one. Goodbye, Seraphina. Enjoy the rest of your life.”

And with that, he turned away from her. He walked to the door, pulled it open, stepped through, and shut it behind him quietly.

Seraphina was left wanting to call after him, but not knowing what to say, alone with her own misgivings and wondering at the person she once believed that she knew inside and out.


	8. Part 5: Discombobulating Dissertation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about this late post! I had this chapter all set to post yesterday, but tech issues snuck up on me. Once again, terribly sorry.

Arlo

_ 3 weeks later _

_ Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep- _

A hand smashed down on the alarm clock, cutting off the dreadful sound. The hand belonged to a certain blonde, who groaned as he peeled himself off his pillow.

As Arlo got ready for school, his thoughts drifted back to the person that everyone was still whispering about, even weeks after his brutal takeover. For all his violence, John had surprisingly turned out to be a semi-decent king. He’d declared Arlo as Jack, which certainly wasn’t what anyone expected. Arlo himself had expected that he’d never again see Royal status and that Cecile would replace Blyke.

When he emerged into Wellston’s halls, Arlo caught sight of Isen discussing something animatedly with Blyke. He headed over to them. 

“Hey Blyke, Isen.” Isen jumped at being addressed, whipping around so fast that Blyke had to put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

“Oh, hey! Arlo! Didn’t see you there,” he babbled. Arlo rolled his eyes.  _ Are you  _ still  _ worried that John’s going to beat you up for that article? H*ll, he made you co-president of the Press with Cecile. He practically rewarded you for outing him. _

“Anyways…” Isen blathered on. Arlo tuned him out, returning to his mental dissertation on the actions of their new King.

_ John certainly hasn’t given up his ideals. He just hides them now. _ Officially, John hadn’t lifted a finger to protect low-tiers. Unofficially… let’s just say that any bully that caught John’s attention was beaten into pulp for disturbing John’s ‘peace of mind’ or some other bullsh*t like that.  _ I’m actually surprised that no one has caught on yet. _

Arlo wasn’t sure what to make of John’s habit of sending people to Doc Darren. On the one hand, it could be yet another of the ravenette’s ideals. On the other, it could just be a passive aggressive threat, keeping the infirmary full. Still, it kept a lot of strain off Elaine, for which Arlo was thankful.  _ We tend to use her ability far too much. _

Arlo split off from the two after a few minutes - he could only filter out so much crack-headery before getting affected. As he walked to his first class, his phone buzzed. Frowning, he yanked it out.

_ A text from Broven? Why would he… Oh. Sh*t. _

Arlo ran a hand through his hair, his prior state of relaxation all but abandoned. This was not a situation he had expected to be put in so soon, and he most certainly wasn’t looking forward to what was coming next. 


	9. Part 6: Painful Proposition

Arlo 

“F*cking great,” Arlo muttered to himself. He had no desire to try to convince his potentially homicidal classmate to fight in Turf Wars, but it looked like that was exactly what he was going to have to do.

When lunch time rolled around, Arlo bypassed the cafeteria and headed straight to the roof. Everyone knew that John always ate on the roof - the best way to avoid pissing someone off being to avoid their location whenever possible, John’s basic routine was well known around the school.

Arlo opened the door. John was sitting in his usual spot, back against the wall and his lunch tray resting on his legs. He was holding half a hamburger in his left hand, which he slowly lowered back onto the tray.

“Arlo. What brings you up here? Normally, you avoid me like the plague.” John’s eyes were cool, but he didn’t seem to have any desire to punch Arlo. Setting his lunch aside, he stood in one smooth motion.

With everything that had happened, Arlo had forgotten what John looked like when he was completely at ease. It was different, of course, from the time when he’d been setting his trap and John had been happily trying to be his friend. Then, John had been making an effort to be friendly. Now, he did not seem to care. Arlo shrugged internally. It was better than having John want to hit him on sight. At the very least, the conversation might not go as bad as he’d expected. He stepped forward, coming to stand with John to his left and looking out over the school. John shifted aside, body turning to keep him facing Arlo.

"It's Royal business," Arlo said, not responding to the slight jab. John noticeably stiffened at this.

"What _type_ of Royal business, exactly?" he gritted out.

Arlo closed his eyes. "Agwin has challenged us to a Turf War. They - "

John cut him off. "Decline it. I refuse to go to Turf Wars." His voice was dangerously quiet.

 _Of course he refuses._ Out loud, Arlo retorted, "John they have a new Ace who they want to test against us. Declining makes it look like we're too weak. Wellston's ranking could be at stake."

"If you're so worried, go take care of it yourself!" John spat. He turned to leave, but Arlo, now frustrated and not thinking straight, grabbed John's shoulder with his left hand.

"You can't just - " He was cut off by John wrapping a hand around his wrist and _squeezing_ , his eyes glowing from both his ability and his fury. Whatever ability John had picked up, it hurt like h*ll even through Arlo's passive.

"Don't _touch_ me Arlo. And don't bother me about this again." Arlo couldn't respond. The pain was making him lightheaded. The last thing he saw before passing out was John's unforgiving expression.

John 

For once, The Cripple was just as pissed off as Joker. Still… 

_Joker?_

**_Yes?_ **

_Didya really need to crush his wrist?_

**_Yes._ **

_Fine. But at least make sure it's not too bad. He's unconscious, no one will ever know, and you wouldn't want to do permanent damage, even to him._

**_… fine._ **

John reached out. Conveniently, whoever it was whose ability he'd borrowed had broken something and their friend had powered up to fix it. Some sort of Undo function, it seemed.

John squatted down next to the collapsed blonde. He reached out and touched the Arlo's wrist. After Undoing just enough damage to prevent any complications, John rose to his feet, retrieved his tray and left the roof.

Arlo 

Arlo came to an hour or so later. _That went badly. But who am I kidding, I expected it to go way worse._ Groaning, he pushed himself upright with his good hand and made his way to Darren's office. He ignored the gasps and whispering that started up as he passed through the halls. _Just my luck. I wake up during passing time._

After downing one of the grumpy nurse's colorful concoctions and getting a freaking cast (John had really done a number on him), Arlo pulled out his phone. He opened up his messages and awkwardly sent Broven a reply onehanded.

Wellston wont be participsting in Turf Wars fir the foreseeable future. We decline tpur challenge.

Then he rolled over on the infirmary bed and went to sleep.

  
  
  



	10. Announcement

Hey guys, I’m sorry but I’ll be  **going on hiatus for this fic indefinitely** .

Last time I went on hiatus, I found myself slowly drifting out of the UnOrdinary fandom. I tried to power through it these past few weeks, but then last week I forgot to update and didn’t even realize it until 11PM today - which was when I sat down to write this week’s chapter. It just isn’t working for me.

There is always the chance that I’ll return to this fandom in the future, so I won’t delete this fic or anything. Just don’t expect new content any time soon, if ever.

~Banananutloaf4life


End file.
